Energy Layer - Emperor Forneus
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-106 Booster Emperor Forneus 0 Yard on March 17th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Emperor Forneus is a round Defense Type Energy Layer that features twelve counter-clockwise blades that create a low-recoil design and two shark heads that go from the perimeter to the center, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; the sea monster Forneus, a Great Marquis of Hell in demonology, the sea monster. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Emperor Forneus features metal in its design; in this case, in the shark details. The inclusion of metal makes Emperor Forneus heavier than most God Layers. The placement of the metal improves Defense potential by not only increasing the weight but by creating a Centralized Weight Distribution (CWD) which resists movement. However, the blades of Emperor Forneus are warped which creates recoil akin to Nova Neptune or Psychic Phantom, and the Centralized Weight Distribution (CWD) creates poor Stamina, though the warped blades can create Destabilization potential and the heavy weight and strong teeth of Emperor Forneus can compensate for the recoil. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Emperor Forneus is unbalanced which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Use in Defense Combinations Emperor Forneus can be put to use in the Defense Combination Emperor Forneus 0/2/4/5/7/10 Cross/Glaive/Bump Atomic/Orbit. The heavy weight, tall teeth and counter-clockwise blades of Emperor Forneus gives this Combination high Knock-Out and Burst Resistance while the warping of the blades can also Destabilize the opponent. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7/10 bolsters Knock-Out Resistance and Stamina while Atomic/Orbit can further bolster Stamina and Knock-Out Resistance while Atomic specifically can add Life-After-Death along with Cross/Glaive. Overall Takara Tomy's Emperor Forneus features heavy weight, a low recoil design and Destabilization potential, which made it a once top-tier choice for Defense Combinations. However, with the release of Archer Hercules, Hell Salamander, and Revive Phoenix, Emperor Forneus has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Emperor Forneus is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-106 Emperor Forneus 0 Yard * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 04: Emperor Forneus 7 Zeta * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 07: Emperor Forneus 1Meteor Hunter * B-130 Random Booster Vol. 13 Air Knight.12E.Et - 06: Emperor Forneus 13Meteor Survive * B-00 Emperor Forneus 4Glaive Hunter' (wbba. Store Exclusive) * B-00 Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (G4 Gold Ver.) * B-00 Cho-Z Remodeling Set - Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) * BG-10 Random Layer Collection Vol. 10 - 01: Emperor Forneus Gallery Takara Tomy LayerEmperorForneus.png|Emperor Forneus (Official Image) Emperor Forneus (G4 Gold Ver).png|Emperor Forneus (G4 Gold Ver.) Emperor Forneus (B-111 04 Ver).png|Emperor Forneus 7 Zeta (B-111 04) Emperor Forneus (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver).png|Emperor Forneus (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) Emperor Forneus (B-118 07 Ver).png|Emperor Forneus 1Meteor Hunter (B-118 07) Emperor Forneus (Red Ver).png|Emperor Forneus (Red Ver.) Emperor Forneus (RLC 10 01 Ver).png|Emperor Forneus (Random Layer Collection Vol. 10 01) Emperor Forneus (B-130 06 Ver).jpg|Emperor Forneus 13Meteor Survive (B-130 06) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy